


关于窝边草这件事(3

by ALTERgai



Category: Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Sword and Shield
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALTERgai/pseuds/ALTERgai
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Kibana | Raihan/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 10





	关于窝边草这件事(3

“我靠。”  
虽然很粗俗，但是这是我听见赫普亲口说喜欢我这件事的第一反应。  
这个冲击太大了，就好像那种相爱情侣突然发现他俩是亲兄妹一样，不过这个是反效果，也没有好到哪里去。  
我觉得我长这么大，都没有对赫普产生过什么更进一步的想法。举个例子，我喜欢丹帝那一阵子看着他的嘴唇都经常走神到接吻的画面，午夜梦回他拥抱我接触我时候的触感总能延伸出一些旖旎的场景来，我在幻想这些的时候甚至能感觉到内裤的潮湿和乳房的胀痛—-这些让我很清楚的意识到我春心萌动了。但是赫普，我喜欢这个人，但真的没有生出什么亵玩的冲动来。  
或许可能是有的，但是时间的平淡冲击了这种微小的爆点，这就是为什么青梅竹马总是细水长流，因为那种洪水猛兽一样的冲动早就被分割在一天又一天的时间里了。但是显然我当时并不明白这个道理。  
我很享受和赫普在一起的时光，我或许面对丹帝会紧张，会焦急，但是和赫普在一起的时候，我能够很安心。  
我“喜欢”他吗？  
什么叫喜欢？  
我真正的困惑了起来，我清晰的知道我对这两兄弟的感情是不同的，但是在诉说形容的时候却只能贫瘠的归类于“喜欢”。  
我发现我可能真的需要好好思考一下这个问题，我求助电脑，求助书籍，甚至我的父母，得到的答案却不令我满意：  
喜欢有很多形势，每个人的理由都不尽相同。  
我第一次希望这个能像一道数学题一样，只要推算思考就能得到标准答案——我躺在床上两眼发直的看着天花板，最后联系起我上次那可怜的成绩，觉得自己当务之急还是去做些数学题冷静一下。  
我还是现在去喜欢喜欢作业吧。

赫普那天把我单独叫出来的时候，我就有了他可能会告白的预感。  
前一阵子我埋在书堆里，已经很久没和他有什么过多的交流了，一起回家也是脚步匆匆。现在终于缓过一口气来，我突然注意到了一些迹象。  
对，没错，我们俩经常单独呆在一起。但是这一次不一样，他的神情让我联想到几天前站在门口的隔壁班男生，他局促的把目标女孩叫出去，过了不久，他们手牵着手十指相扣的回来了。  
我不由的想到我和赫普已经十指相扣很多年了，如果真要在众人面前证明二人已经变成了情侣，岂不是要嘴对着嘴接着吻回来。  
这个联想太搞笑了导致我忍不住笑了出来，我意识到自己走神的行为非常不好所以狠狠的咬了舌尖一下。但是估计我扭曲的神情吓到了赫普，他不再紧张的眼珠乱瞟，而是终于在我脸上定了下来。  
“你没事吧，优莉。”他说完这句下意识关心的话后脸上也露出了一种怪异的表情，其中夹杂着某种微妙的后悔。我想他应该是在脑子里想了很久第一句话应该怎么开口，但是被我突然的举动给搅黄了。  
为什么我会这么清楚，是因为我也曾经为了这样的一句话而囫囵踟蹰了很久，力求能够用最好一句话的表明心迹。但是实际上就是告白充满了未知对话，这句话不容易就依照完美演绎说出来。  
我把重心微微压在后面的墙上，赫普站在我面前，他的身高开始有赶超我的节奏，但我意外的没有什么压迫感。  
我让整个重心都压在墙上，仰着脸说：“我没事，赫普，你要开始告白了吗？”  
他的眼睛瞬间瞪得好大，我能把里面自己的倒影看的一清二楚。我不知道我自己为什么会用这么平静的语气说出这样的话来，但是我就是说了，我想我其实是个过于主动的家伙，甚至连告白都不让别人先开口。  
“你...你怎么。”他显然陷入了一团乱麻的状态，最后垂头丧气的把藏在身后的一盒曲奇饼塞进我的手里。我早就看见了，所以一点也不惊讶，熟练的撕开外包装，我把带着巧克力块的曲奇塞进嘴里，含含糊糊的说：“干嘛这么麻烦，我直接去你家吃多好，还浪费包装纸...”  
其实，有时候，不要对一个鼓起勇气告白的男孩这么平静，因为这会带来意想不到的后果。  
我显然没意识到这个问题，刚刚吞下一块饼干的我意犹未尽的伸手去抓第二块，手腕却被紧紧的捏住了。  
那只手掌热的可怕，让我整个人都打了个激灵，我感觉自己被逐渐靠近的身影笼罩，最后被整个人压在墙上，赫普吻了我，我手里的饼干盒差点因为他的动作翻在地上。  
但我的意识从他把舌头伸进来的那一刻就已经脱离了饼干，他的舌头很生疏的撬开我的嘴唇，一开始他只是不停的舔着它，估计把我嘴唇上的润唇膏和饼干屑全都舔掉了。他用另一只手扶住我的脸颊，然后开始进行下一步探索。我死死的闭着眼睛，感觉整个人开始发抖，甚至想要大喘气，舌头感受到他的舌头的纠缠时简直就像一条冻僵了的蛇，无法作出任何回应，只能被动的感受口腔中的刮擦，简直让人头皮发麻。  
更可怕的是，我感觉到这股诡异的麻感顺着我的脊椎往下延伸，我已经不是小的什么都不知道的小女孩了，我知道自己有了什么样的反应，但没想到有一天会发生在我们俩人之间。  
这个吻因为我们俩的生疏，半长不短的结束了。我根本不会换气，眼睛已经刺激的有点模糊。我看他慢慢放开我的手，轻轻擦了一下自己的唇角，一开始还以为是他嫌弃我的举动而感到有点生气，后来才意识到两个人随着接吻结束断掉的唾液线垂在了他那边，配上现在血色充足的嘴唇，不擦实在有点色情。  
“还有....”我发现自己嗓子有点哑，于是直接上手，把带有我这边成分的唾液从他嘴边狠狠的擦掉了。  
他后知后觉的感到害羞，就像一只把主人舔到满脸口水的狗狗那样看着我。我一句话都说不出来，觉得自己心跳的飞快，快从嗓子眼里钻出来了。  
“优莉，我喜欢你。”  
他的金色的眼睛倒映着我的身影，我突然感觉到难以诉说的羞涩与开心，我不知道自己是怎么了，只是感觉两个人之间长久以来的气氛突然因为这个吻发生了变化，就像是某个阀门打开了，平静的水库也会引起山洪。  
“很久了.....”他又这么补充了一句。  
“嗯...好。”我开始语无伦次的答应起来，看见他因为欣喜而轻松的表情感觉非常梦幻。我端着饼干盒，感觉这是唯一的支撑点，颤抖着又拿起一块饼干塞进嘴里，用力的简直快把自己的嗓子眼塞满。  
我们最后当然没有嘴对嘴亲着回去，赫普扯着我回了教室拿水，防止歇斯底里咳嗽的我被那块饼干噎死。

所以，就这样，我们稀里糊涂的就交往了。  
身边的同学一副完全不惊讶的样子，连说恭喜的话的时候都很敷衍。  
“啊你们终于公开了啊。”  
....难道我们一直在谈地下恋情吗，每个人都一副早就知道了的样子。  
或许确实没什么太大的区别，除了我们在对视的时候会情不自禁的接吻，甚至有意无意的抚摸对方的身体。我可能真的不是什么害羞的小姑娘，在我们拥抱的时候，为了满足好奇心的我试探着、恶作剧心理的摸上了赫普的屁股，在他羞恼参半的眼神下，我的手顺着他的腰往前划，摸了一下他的裤裆。  
就一下，我仅存的良心让我把手撤掉了。赫普紧紧的抱着我，我感觉我做了些不好的事，但多亏赫普是个好脾气的家伙，除了感受到下腹部有什么半硬不软的棍状物抵着之外我没有再看他有什么动作。  
感谢他，不然我真的不知道该怎么应对。  
我知道我们这个年纪的情侣，有些已经做过那种事情了。青春期的男孩女孩，身上的荷尔蒙气息就像是不要钱一样向外撒，直到找到一个磁极的另一端，两个人就能牢牢的粘在一起，仿佛要用身体把对方吞噬。  
我和赫普，也会做吗？

事实上就是，我们会，我们就像是所有耐心不足蠢蠢欲动想要尝尝青涩果实的年轻男女一样，可能都不像伊甸园中一样需要蛇的引诱，我们只要扒下裤子就能看到那条“蛇”，我们自己就开始寻找它。  
“要做吗。”  
赫普的手放在我的胸上，但是却很规矩的只是放在上面，手掌甚至有些悬空。他用额头抵着我的额头，睫毛下垂，不知道是在看我的脸还是我的胸。  
我不想回答不，那感觉太扫兴了，但我也不想立刻就答应。我只觉得他的脸红的真好看，我喜欢他在我面前羞涩、局促、失落之后强撑笑脸，甚至哭泣的样子，我可能天性恶劣，但只有这样才让我感觉我牢牢的抓住了这个人。就像是豹子追逐猎物，咬开喉咙，那种弱势的样子让我感到安心———我不喜欢那个人强大到抓不住，我讨厌那种全力出击后得不到的感觉。  
我是个有点“aggressive”的家伙，我知道。  
“先回家。”我模棱两可的说道，跟他交换了一个吻。

我轻车熟路的推开了赫普家的门，只不过这一次推门的手法实在是有些粗暴。门扉碰撞墙面的声音很大，随着这声巨响，扯着赫普的手进门的我看到了一个本不应该在这个时间点出现的人。  
“你们....回来了啊。”  
丹帝从沙发旁站起来，被开门声音惊吓到的他眼睛里还有一丝残余的戒备，那让他的表情有点凝重。  
我觉得我俩那一瞬间脸上一定写满了奸情被撞破的尴尬，不然为什么丹帝的眼神在我们身上扫来扫去。我觉得自己应该说点什么，但是却根本开不了口。我不知道赫普有没有把我们交往的事情告诉丹帝——他知道或者不知道都是一件尴尬的事。  
“咦，哥你自己走回来了吗？”赫普的声音不知道为什么听起来还挺轻松，他的手捏的我不松不紧，只是主导权变成了他领着我。他往前走两步，顺带着把我也拉近了一点。  
我只能强撑着笑脸打招呼。  
赫普跟丹帝寒暄了一下，大体就是关于没想到他这个月会回来，看起来最近不太忙之类的话。我呜呜嗯嗯的在旁边搭腔，只想赶紧结束这个对话。  
“那，哥，我们先回房间了。”赫普微微抬起我们握着的手，笑的露出牙齿来。  
“啊...好...正好我还有点事要办，就不打扰你们了。”丹帝在一瞬间的怔愣后也笑了起来。他同时揉了揉我俩的头顶，拿起外套，就走向门边。  
我看着他挥手关了门，就意识到他应该知道我和赫普在交往了。  
可能他还挺高兴的吧，终于看到我俩在一块了。

家里只剩我们两个人了。  
卧室的门锁住了。  
我坐在赫普床上，这里一切都很熟悉，我小时候也在这里睡过觉。但是现在的感觉却截然不同。  
赫普脱下了他的外套，我不禁咽了一下口水。其实刚刚丹帝的出现让我莫名其妙的有点心虚，可能是他的出现我让我感觉性致被搅乱了，我犹豫的开口：“他会不会突然回来啊....要不....”  
赫普转头看了我一眼，“不会”。他蹲下来打开橱柜开始翻找“哥哥他有时候回来还会有急事，所以有时候会先把东西放回家。可能过两天才会回来，到时候就会休长假。”他顿了顿“因为他停留的时间短，一般放下东西就走了，所以优莉你可能不知道。”  
他从橱柜的深处拿出一个小东西来。  
避孕套。  
那个小东西躺在他手心里。  
我的书包里被妈妈也塞了那个东西，我把它藏在最夹层里，不知道哪天会派上用场。

“做吧.....”赫普把避孕套放在床头，他走过来，只穿着短袖所以裸露出了年轻男孩线条流畅的胳膊，他用胳膊撑在床上，弯腰吻住我。  
我向后倒去，明白这个行为已经开了头。他把我轻薄的上衣从短裙里拽出来，然后慢慢的往上推，直到露出带着胸罩的胸部。  
我俩都是处，进行到这一步的时候突然就开始不知所措。我看着他的手小心翼翼捏住我的胸部——因为是为了舒服的法式胸衣，中间甚至没有软垫的阻挡。乳头因为蕾丝无意的刮擦开始变硬，我感觉很奇怪，所以开口：  
“你别隔着捏它了...”  
但这句话很有歧义，赫普显然是听到了另外一个意思，他扯住胸罩的下沿，把它掀了起来。  
我的乳房彻底暴露在空气里。赫普永手包裹住一边乳房，另一只手摸到了我的内裤。我感觉到双腿之间已经开始潮湿起来。  
当那个可怜巴巴的一团布料从我的腿根掉下来，我听见了赫普拉开牛仔裤拉链的声音。我还没来得及看见那个东西长成什么样子，就感觉它的前端抵在了我的大腿上，然后湿漉漉烫呼呼的移到了我两腿中间开始摩擦。  
我感觉自己分泌的水液越来越多，越来越黏腻。只是我们两个人甚至不知道正确的位置应该在哪里，所以我才这么狼狈的让两腿间因为不停的摩擦而变的一片狼藉。  
真正进去的时候我只觉得整个人快要被撕裂了，比起所谓的快乐，我得到的只有痛苦。赫普也吓的想要把那进去的半截生殖器拿出来，他的脸上也不好受，但还是不停的捋着我的后背，就像是安抚孩子一样的安抚我。我不敢让他再抽出去，他只要动起来我就感觉到疼痛，我咬着牙，让他进去，最好是趁我不不注意的时候，因为我的腿瑟缩着环着他的腰，紧张的甚至微微抽搐。  
“流血了，优莉。”他这么说，眼睛盯在我们结合的地方，我脸开始发烫“知道了，你别看了！啊————”  
他果然趁着我不注意捅了进去，我真恨他怎么这么听话。他不停的吻着我的脸，就好像是道歉。过了很久才开始活动起来，我也从最初的痛苦中抽身，慢慢感到了一点奇妙的快乐。  
我们慢腾腾的，摸索的进行着这场性事。直到赫普将充满白色浊物的避孕套从阴茎上取下来，我看着那个东西，喝赤身裸体的我们二人，以及腿间麻木和钝意，终于再次确认到：  
我们做了。

这是第一次，却不是最后一次。  
我们在前几个月的时间里几乎是很频繁的做着这个行为，随着时间流逝和慢慢紧张的学业，才逐渐变得节制。我的态度也随之我们情侣关系的稳定而趋于平静，我们相处的模式甚至又回到了之前没有成为情侣的样子，除了我们会有亲密的举动，这好像又回归了原点。  
对，一切又回归了原点，我关系亲密青梅竹马，和带着祝福的友善的青梅竹马的哥哥。  
我没想到我们又回归了曾经的平静，在这样的关系下。  
或许这是对的，我想。  
我看着笑容一样灿烂的俩兄弟，往嘴巴里塞了一块曲奇。


End file.
